


NIGHT FALLS

by furrywarowo



Category: NIGHT FALLS
Genre: Anthony has Anger Issues, Anthony has a lot of mental problems, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Foster Care, Jokes, Other, Plot Holes? everywhere, References to The Dankest Memes, This story is written from a script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrywarowo/pseuds/furrywarowo
Summary: Yellow turtleneck wearing eleven year old, Anthony Smith, is a disrespectful little twat, his doormat of a Foster Parent (Subtitle Nurturer) let's him break a certain law every day





	NIGHT FALLS

**Anthony Smith** : Main Character

 

Anthony is 11 years old. 

 

Anthony Smith is 4'9''. 

 

Anthony wears a bright yellow turtleneck, black skinny jeans (that are ripped at the knee & manually cuffed at the end of the legs), white and red 'X' shoes. 

 

Anthony is pale white, two pinkish red scars on his face, both cheeks reaching about half of his cheeks. (there's one scar that is unseen on his neck, underneath the neck of the turtleneck.) Anthony has dark brown hair, overgrown hair that goes to the middle of the back of his neck, almost touching black, a fringe that covers the bridge of his nose and his left eye. Anthony has grey/brown eyes, mostly grey. Anthony has a constant black eye under his right eye, stress lines underneath both his eyes. 

 

Anthony's personality consists of disrespect towards others and himself, anger issues that comes out of nowhere - mostly when something annoys him, (that could be something small, his hair not sitting the right way). Anthony is a very aggressive person, he is physically violent towards other beings, beating them up or murdering them. Anthony is also verbally violent - the things he says towards other people is plain...mean, evil sometimes. 

 

Anthony has never spent a day in education. Though, he is smart for his age, and smart that he's never been to school. 

 

Anthony has had 27 Foster Parents, all of them had turned him away due to his 'bad behaviour' or 'evil nature'. Anthony is currently on his last and final Foster Parent, David Forrester. Anthony has a bad reputation with the Federation's council. 

 

Anthony is a main character because he was born with the ability to control portals with his mind. He can control the size of them, long or wide, small or big - where they lead to, or if they lead to somewhere that he's never been before. He makes half of NIGHT FALLS. 

 

 

 

 **David Forrester** : Main Character. 

 

David is 27 years old. 

 

David is 5'11''. 

 

David wears a white t-shirt, a coloured varied tie, a dark purple jumper with 3 upside down triangles across the chest as the pattern, black jeans, black dress shoes and a grey trench coat. 

 

David is white and tanned, a skin-coloured brown plaster going across his nose. David has light brown hair, a little overgrown and puffy, a fringe that sits above his left eyebrow, a ginger, overgrown and un-kept beard. David has stress lines underneath his eyes. 

 

David works as a lieutenant at S.V.U (Sex Crimes, West Federation). He has worked with that title for two years. 

 

David's personality consists of politeness and kindness, too much of those. He is treated as a doormat by his co-workers and by the kid he is nurturing. David hasn't had a bad word said against him because he lets people push him over. When David gets angry or sad, it's visible and he doesn't control it well - especially when he's out in a different dimension or planet. 

As David is meant to enforce, not just sex crime laws, every law, he lets one (more than that) slide when it's the eleven year old whose breaking them. 

 

David has went to Primary School, High School, College and University - not to mention the Academy to be a police officer. 

 

David has been a lieutenant of Sex Crimes for two years. He has been a Foster Parent for three weeks. 

 

David is a main character because he is in the life of Anthony Smith, and makes a visible difference throughout his life during the seasons. David makes another half of NIGHT FALLS. 

 

 

 

 

**FIFE FEDERATION: WHERE THEY LIVE FROM SEASONS ONE TO THREE (1-3)**

 

 

The Fife Federation is a Federation that gives people a second chance in life. It portrays itself from the outside as a paradise for those who need to escape their current life and start a new one. For all people, criminals of every dimension, every planet - it takes everyone. It let's people have a family on the Federation as well. As long as they follow the laws - and if they don't, there's...harsh, inhumane punishments. 

A quick brief of those laws: 

 

\- No PORTALS to different Planets and or Dimensions. 

\- No TIME TRAVEL

\- No CONACT WITH OUTSIDE THE FEDERATION. 

 

So people who are born with telekinesis are either turned away or killed. People born with the ability to go back in time are kept prisoner in a time travel dampened prison, the federation fears that they can go back in time and change the laws of the Federation, or kill a high government authority before the Federation was created. People born with the ability to create portals at will are murdered on sight, the federation believes that people who have that ability (which is rare, really rare) are a danger towards the Federation. 

 

The Fife Federation is a huge platform filled with buildings, towns, cities and life. The Federation is the size of a galaxy, in the middle of nowhere. It's away from potential threats and away from war zones. It's safe from outsiders, but the corrupt government inside it, is not safe. 

 


End file.
